Strange & Beautiful
by 01ryanlover
Summary: oneshot. RM....im not good at this


Strange & Beautiful

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic, its a one-shot. I dont think it's that good, but I finally had the courage to put it up. To make some things clear, Marissa and Ryan didnt go to college until a year after graduation so that gives Marissa time to have a certain little girl after nine months (hint,hint). The whole car crash didnt happened, and Marissa didnt go to Greece. Please Review...thanks for reading.**

The lights were bright in the stairway as Ryan mades his way up the stairs to the apartment he spends most of his time. He's tired and exhausted yet excited, he gets that way everything he's there. He reaches the top of the stairs, and makes his way towards the end of the hallway, his thoughts wander off to the two special girls in his life, well the two after Kirsten...Marissa and Dahlia...those two are perfect, atleast to Ryan they are.

He knocked on the door, a few seconds later he hears footsteps running towards the door.

" Ryan!!" a beautiful mini version of Marissa answered. Ryan reached down to her waiting arms and pulled her over his shoulders.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole world?" Ryan asked.

"Im great" she answered "Hows my favorite guy in the whole wide world?"

"Im excellent, thanks for asking" Ryan answered with a big smile swapt on his face. He puts Dahlia down on the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he enters he sees Marissa humming to

her latest favorite song and lightly dancing as she cooked mac and cheese for Dahlia.

"Looking good" Ryan said, he was leaning on the counter.

"Shut up Ryan," Marissa stuck her tongue out at him,"I am very happy today, dont you dare burst my bubble"

He raises his hands in defense, "Dont mind me, I'm enjoying the dance...add a little hip to it" she laughs.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I got a promotion"

"That's great..." Ryan said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I now have my own office and the respect of other doctors"

"That's great...now you can hear people talk and whine about how much life sucks in your own office..no sharing" he teased.

"hey...I love my job, okay?" Marissa said, half serious, half joking.

He had a sudden urge to say 'and i love you' but that will lead to another conversation, a not so pretty one.

"I know you do...I think it's great what you do, it's a wonderful thing" he said sincerely, and she smiled gracefully.

Marissa changes the subject, "You left your cell here"

"Yeah...actually that was my excuse to ditch Seth and come here" he said.

"Aww...how sweet...you chose me over your own brother"

He blushed but didn't back down on a chance to flirt back, "Yeah well...one thing, your prettier"

"Huh uh" Marissa smiled, and signaled to continue.

"Your smarter...you got a great smile..."

"Yeah" she said.

"...you got boobs.." he smirked.

Marissa playfully slapped him, "You know...I was actually considering to maybe go to that date you've been wanting to go..but...geesh"

Ryan's smirked fell quick, "I wasn't finish...your beautiful...and hot...and--"

"Yeah okay, you want some Mac and Cheese?" she changed the subject.

"Your such a tease...but yes i do" he said, "Where's my cell?" he asked, after almost forgetting about it.

"Oh, it's on the table in the living room," she started, "Mirna called"

Ryan's head snapped up, "oh"

"Yeah, alot actually, i answered...I mean I didn't know it was her...it was on private." she stuttered. Marissa didn't like Mirna, Ryan knew that, but back in their second year of college, Mirna was his 'girl'. Marissa and Ryan had a friend-going-for-more situation in their last months of their first year of college. It went on for awhile, until the second year, where Marissa met Mirna. They were really good friends until Mirna met Ryan. Mirna would full on hit on Ryan, and eventually ended up hooking up.

Marissa had never felt that betrayed since Luke and Holly, she felt betrayed by not only Mirna but Ryan too. Sure Ryan and Marissa were 'only' friends but they were on their way to being more, or atleast thats how Marissa saw it. Marissa never talked to Mirna again, and she didn't talk to Ryan until the end the third year of college. Ryan had broken up with Mirna a couple of months after getting with her but took almost a year to get in Marissa's good side.

"uhh...did she say what she wanted" Ryan asked, hesitantly.

"Wanted to see you, I guess, hook up, maybe" she was gettin mad, and Ryan knew it. "I hate that bitch"

"ooh..mommy said the 'B' word" Dahlia skipped into the kitchen interrupting both Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey 'lia, your mom is being a bad girl, isn't she?" Ryan started. Marissa was serving Dahlia and Ryan a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

"Yeah, you should spank her" she said with a mouth full of food.

Ryan smirked, "yeah I should." Marissa glared at him.

After eating dinner and watching Lion King 1 and 2. Dahlia was silently sleeping in her bed and Ryan and Marissa were in the living room watching another movie. The Notebook, after years and many other chick-flicks being released, Ryan was surprised The Notebook was still Marissa's favorite. But he gave up on complaining about it, he liked watching it with her, because every once in awhile Marissa would get emotional and make out with Ryan. Their relationship was somewhere between friends with benefits and a real relationship.

Ryan was sitting down on the couch under a blanket with Marissa in his arms, all the lights off, waiting to see if today was one of 'those' days. Marissa turned to Ryan, and he turned to her, they made eye contact.

"Ryan?" she whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered

"If you want to see Mirna, dont let me stop you"

Definately not one of those days...

"I'm perfectly fine, right here...with you and Dahlia"

"Okay," she whispered. "I love you."

..._I love you too_...he thought.

"I dont see what the problem is" Summer started, "you love him, he loves you...Dahlia loves him.."

"Summer, is more complicated than that" Marissa replied as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah? how so...give me one reason"

"Mirna"

"Mirna? Marissa, that was a long time ago."

Marissa sighs, "She called yesterday, and told me she was trying to get back with Ryan...and to back off"

"and its not only her, Dahlia is now involve, I dont want to get her involve in a love triangle."

"Sorry to say this, but she's already involved...Ryan is like her dad", Summer started, "you guys can get married, and it still wouldnt make a difference with Dahlia."

Marissa lays her head on the table in her kitchen, "Ugh, if it seems so easy, then why is it so hard?"

Summer stood up, grabbed her things, "Your making it hard, just let your guard down, Ryan isn't going to hurt you anymore, trust me...all he does is think and talk about you. It got to the point were

Seth hates Seth/Ryan time"

Marissa stayed quiet to let everything sink in,"Your leaving?"

"Yeah I have a meeting to go to...think about what I said, okay?"

"Kay" With that Summer left Marissa to think to herself.

"Can we start talking about something else?" Seth complained, as he walked back and forward on a bench located infront of the pier, reminding Ryan that Seth still act like a little kid after so many years.

Ryan looked up from where he was leaning against a rail, "I dont understand why she just let us get together...do you think she doesnt trust me?"

"I dont know maybe"

"Really...?"

"I dont know" seth said annoyed as he laid down on the bench, "Im really starting to dislike these talks"

"Maybe she doesnt trust me" Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Ryan, thats not the problem...she has a kid involve, she just doesnt want to break Dahlia's little heart if you guys end up breaking up. That little girl would be terrified if you suddenly dissapear"

"So it wouldnt have anything to do with Mirna?"

Seth sighed, "Mirna? Ryan that was a really long time ago."

Ryan rubbed his neck, stressed from work and his current relationship, or lack of, "Not really, she called my cell yesterday, Marissa answered, since I let my phone there"

That piece of information ignited Seth's interest, "Really, what she said, did they throw it down over the phone?" he said as he made awful punches.

"I dont know, Marissa didnt tell me much about it...she didnt say anything actually, just that she hated her"

"hmm, go figure" Seth said.

"Seth, what do I do?" Ryan said as he turned to look at Seth.

"You really love her, huh?" Seth asked after seeing a look of pure love in Ryan's eyes.

Ryan slowly nodded, "So much"

"Then you lay down the law, be straight forward, tell her she either takes you now or stay friends. Tell her that you love her and want to be with her, you need to know where you stand."

"What if she just want to be friends"

"Shes not," Seth said, Ryan was going to interupt but he stopped him, "But if she does, which she's not, you be her friend"

"Your getting really good at giving advice"

"Well, Sandy Cohen is my dad" Seth said, "So now that were done with you, lets go back to me."

"Im coming!!" Marissa ran to the door as it kept knocking rapidly.

"Geesh, Ryan, you have keys" Marissa said as she opened the door.

"Im on a mission, okay, so the knocking on the door is the build up." Ryan said determined.

Marissa looked confused as she let Ryan in, "Mission for what, your starting to sound like Seth."

"Well...he's my brother it's bound to happened."

"Yeah, which doesnt explain why he hasnt changed and grown some balls."

"Whatever, I need to talk to you, is Dahlia here?"

Marissa sat on the couch as Ryan soon followed, "No, Summer and Seth took her to the beach."

"Oh...so were alone?...what to do?...what to do?" Ryan smirked.

"Ah no, I actually need to talk to you too." Marissa said, "but you can go first."

"No, umm you can go first."

"Okay..." Marissa faced Ryan," I've been thinking alot, about us"

Ryan smiled,"yeah...?"

"And I was wondering.." Marissa started to get nervous, and Ryan grabbed her hands.

"Just say it." he said.

Marissa looked deep into his eyes, and blurt out, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Ryan laughed at her innocense, "what?"

"Do you, Ryan, want to be my boyfriend?...you dont, oh gosh, I just made a fool of myself" She said as she pulled away.

"No, its just your so cute."

"So is that a yes" Marissa asked with a shy smile.

"Actually, I was about to make this speech about how you either take me as a boyfriend or a friend...I had it all down on paper."

This time Marissa was the one that laughed, "Just confirmed us so I can kiss you"

"Dont have to ask me twice." he said as he leaned in and kissed with full of love and passion. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend." Ryan smiled, and Marissa giggled.

"Your so strange" She said.

"And your so beautiful."

the end.


End file.
